Doctor Who: Nexus -S3E10- The Heart of The Multiverse - (Part 2)
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: Series 3 Finale: The Doctor is summoned back on Gallifrey by The Time Lords but on what purpose
1. Sentrix

Chapter 1: Sentrix

* * *

Maddox Opens The Door Revealing The Time Lord that is behind the door Sentrix. "Doctor, Long time no see." He said as he began walking in the room where they are. "Yes, Yes it has." The Doctor Replied. "Hedlix, Maddox, This is Cardinal Sentrix, Son of Seratrix, Following His Father Footsteps to be." The Doctor Said Introducing to one of his own People.

"What's The Difference between Him and The Other Time Lords?" Hedlix asked. The Doctor looks at The Rentorian Who Asked. "He looks up To Me, He understand Why I Left Gallifrey in the first place."

"He is my Hero." Sentrix Finishes on The Doctor's Thought. "As You Fought along side with my Father in The Time War." He Continued.

"That's a Story for another time." The Doctor interrupted. "What are you doing here, Cardinal Sentrix?" Maddox Asked. "I was sent here by President Romana." Sentrix Replied.

"I knew It, I just Knew It." The Doctor Shouted. "What does she want this time?" He asked. "You must come with me to find out Doctor." Sentrix Replied.

Hedlix walks in front of the Doctor. "Why You can just say it here?" He asked. " You should know I have Gallifreyan in my Blood." Hedlix Said.

"Sorry Hedlix but I'm just going by on what I have been told, And that is The Doctor is needed back on Gallifrey." Sentrix said.

The Doctor placed both of his hands on The Rentorian's Shoulders that is in front of him. Hedlix turned around and face The Renegade Time Lord. "Hedlix,It is better off that I will go with him." The Doctor Said.

"What? Why?" Hedlix asked. "Even Know they are Troublesome, but They are My People." the doctor Replied. Hedlix was gonna say something after that but couldn't know that The Doctor is Right. The Doctor reach into his pocket as he uses his other hand to grab Hedlix's. The Doctor placed something on Hedlix's paw-hand which revealed to be a Key. "Your TARDIS key?" Hedlix said sounding confused.

"To at lease to keep my Old Girl Company." The Doctor said, giving a wink to the Rentorian. The Doctor Turns around and Face The Time Lord Cardinal. "Well Then Lead the way." He said.

"Ok come on then." Sentrix said as he began leaving the room. The Doctor Follows him.

Once They Left The Room Hedlix began looking at The Doctor's TARDIS Key in the palm of his Paw-Hand. "What we gonna do now?" Maddox asked.

"Nothing, We just do what The Doctor said even if he, not our President but he is our Master." Hedlix Replied


	2. Romana

Chapter 2: Romana

* * *

A TARDIS Materializes in the landing docks of the Citadel of The Time Lords. A Group of Gallifreyan Soldiers walking towards The TARDIS that fully landed. "Set your Stasers to stun, If he cause any Trouble. Shoot Him." one of The Guards said. The TARDIS door opens and The Doctor First steps out. "I heard that." He said. The Guards began pointed their Stasers at The Renegade.

Sentrix steps out of The TARDIS. "Lower your weapons." He said as the TARDIS slide closed behind them. "Cardinal Is that Wise?" One of the Guards said. "Yes it is." Sentrix replied. "He is brought here from the orders of The President Herself. Come on Doctor, Follow me."

The Doctor and Sentrix began walking along in the TARDIS docking bays. Later The Two Time Lords entered in The Presidential Office where Romana is. She is Sitting on the desk, as she looks up and see The two, with more happiness to See The Renegade Again. "Doctor, Good to see you." She said as she got up from the seat and walking towards The Cardinal and The Renegade.

"Yes, It has been good to see you too.. I guess." The Doctor said. "You know why I want you here?" Romana asked.

"Well I will know if you just tell me." The Doctor replied. Lord President Romana looks at Sentrix, which The Cardinal gave nod. She looks back at The Doctor. "We Wanted to Explore." Romana Replied.

"We? Who's We? and What you mean to Explore? Explore Where?" The Doctor ask so many questions.

"Well Me, Sentrix, and You." Romana Replied to The Doctor's First Comment. The Doctor looks at Sentrix. The Cardinal Just Gave a shrug, then looks back at The President of Gallifrey. "Ok Then so you wanted me to take you two some where?" The Doctor Asked Theoretically.

"Yes." Sentrix Replied. "Ok. To where though?" The Doctor re-asked his second question. Romana pressed something on the desk which shows a Hologram of a Star map that shows Universes. "This Sphere in the center is our Universe." Romana said as she pointed out. "As the rest is the other Universes."

"I don't know what you are trying to tell me." The Doctor said. "How do you that our Universe is in the center of existence?" he asked.

"Doctor, I don't think that's the Point." Romana said. "Oh? Then what is?" The Doctor asked. "Me and Romana that we should travel outside of our own to see if there is more than this shown this map." Sentrix replied.

"Of Course There are more. Universe and Dimensions are made non-stop as. We Just didn't get that far." The Doctor said.

"And That's why we needed you." Romana said. "You the only Brave Soul to do so, but not alone."

"So you will abandon your post of being President, just to travel with me." The Doctor Stated.

"Just like Old Times, Doctor." Romana said with a smile. "Well I don't have my TARDIS with me so.." The Doctor tries to finish is thought but cut by Sentrix. "We will use My TARDIS, since it is the current models."

"What does that suppose to mean?" The Doctor asked sounding that he been offended. Romana and Sentrix leaving the room. The Doctor doesn't know on what is going on at this moment, and just decided to play along. He began following them.


	3. Meta

Chapter 3: Meta

* * *

The Doctor, Romana, and Sentrix walking along in the corridors which lead back to The TARDIS Docking bay. "I just thought of Something." The Doctor said. The other two Time Lords looks at The Doctor showing that got their attention. "I thought That TARDISes are not made to travel between From One Universe to another." The Doctor said.

"Oh Doctor, You sure have been away for awhile." Sentrix said with a chuckle. "You got some mouth that what it is." The Doctor said. "Lately as your absence Doctor, since we have been very away about the Multiverse which proves to be real by your Father. We decided to explore around the Multiverse." Romana explained.

"Which to me; It sound like you two do have the way." The Doctor said. "Indeed, we Do Doctor." Romana replied.

"It's called The Meta Circuit." Sentrix Finishes.

"The Meta Circuit." The Doctor said repeating the words that The Cardinal said. "What is it?" He asked.

"I am Glad that you asked, Now it's time you learn a Lesson, Doctor." Romana said. The Renegade gave out a scoff and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "The Meta Circuit is a Device of The TARDIS Components that Improves the way to travel in Space, to now not only just Dimensions to Dimensions but now to Universe to Universe." Romana explained.

"And you try this Before?" The Doctor asked.

"Um. No, we Haven't." Sentrix replied to The Doctor's question. "Then how you know that on what you say it does work?" The Doctor asked.

"And that's why you're here. You are the bravest but yet the insane Time Lord we know will do something like this." Romana Replied.

"Typical." The Doctor said quietly.

"So now you know. Do you know what Universe we should go first?" Romana asked.

The Doctor Thinks for a moment then he came up with one. "Actually Yes I do." He said

He walks towards The TARDIS Console. "So How do activate The Meta Circuit?" The Doctor asked. "By This." Sentrix said as he Points at one of the controls on The Panel of the Console. The Doctor Slowly pressed the button That The Cardinal was pointed at. "Is that it?" The Renegade asked.

"That is it." Sentrix replied. "Well, Good then." The Doctor said. "For all of this, I think we all deserve a Vacation." He Continued as he pulls down the lever. The TARDIS slowly began to take off started from the Jolt. Then The Capsule Completely vanishes leaving The Docking Bay.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Doctor Who: Nexus**

Will Return In

Series 4

 _The Electromancer_


End file.
